The Poster Tube
The poster tube was an item that was mailed to TTar, and he had forgotten what it even was. It has appeared in many videos and streams, frequently in the background. On many occasions, TTar promised to open it, never following through. Naturally this captured fans' imaginations. Eventually the tube was opened to reveal it contained a scroll poster of an anime girl. Appearances WHAT... this guy is not supposed to be in a game.. | Pokémon Insurgence Nuzlocke (Episode 5) (S3EP05) *at 5:24 : "What the hell is this? Where did this come from? It says it's from 'Whoo Hoo Koo'. Does someone in China know what Whoo Hoo Koo is? It's a poster. When did this even come? *laugh* I'm looking for an arrived date, like it would be pre-printed." *at 10:05 : "Poster help me. We'll open this at the end guys, I don't know what it is... What if someone can read this and see the Chinese man's address? Remember, um, Whoo Hoo Koo, Whoo Hoo Ku." *at 18:37 : "You know what my dudes? I'mna, I'mna do the final Timeless right now. But I'ma, I'ma maybe open this in the next episode, I don't know what it is. I kinda want to see. I just like nice looking posters." oh my god.. look who it is | Pokémon Insurgence Nuzlocke (Episode 6) (S3EP06) *at 5:59 : "Oh, by the way guys, this has been behind me for like the last six episodes. We're gonna open it at the end of this, if we don't lose. I don't freaking know what it is." *at 21:56 : "I- I- I know I wanted to open to open this in this part, but we'll open this in the next part. I mean I don't know what it is. It could be a giant- it could be Vesryn. A poster of Vesryn." *at 19:43 : "My dudes, y'all have been mentioning this for like the past few weeks like TTar can you just goddamn open it. Next battle, we'll open it. Why am I holding it like this? We'll open it." the man titled "the strongest trainer alive" | Pokémon Insurgence Nuzlocke (Episode 7) (S3EP07) *at 1:06 : "OK, just to tell y'all, remember this? Remember this piece of crap thing? I don't know what it is, y'all have been yellin' at me on every upload. "TTar, how dare you tease this and not open it". I don't even know what it is, I don't e- it could be the most like dissapointing piece of crap ever. Y'all seriously wanna see it. In suspense, you've been. We'll open it after we beat this man up, this kid up, whatever he is. It's going to be right here. Hey Snorlax, keep watch. Snorlax watch the goddamn thing for me. Can y'all see it? You know what? F it, I'm gonna hold it, I'm gonna freaking hold on to this. This way I won't forget. *at 6:47 : "It's not that it smelt bad, it's wet a little, and I'm pretty sure it's 'cause I washed my hands earlier, but I was just disgusted."